KEYS TO THE KINGDOM
Tiwa Savage Mr Eazi |released = July 19, 2019 |track = 17 |length = 3:18 |albums = The Lion King: The Gift |appearances = |versions = }} "KEYS TO THE KINGDOM" is a song inspired by the 2019 remake of The Lion King. It was released on July 19, 2019, as part of The Lion King: The Gift. Lyrics Tiwa Savage: The other sun and the moon bow for you But you won't open your eyes Omo oba ma gbagbe Ranti oruko baba e Oh Tick tock, pretty baby You can get it back, don't you waste it To grow from your past, gotta face it Oh yeah (You're the key to the kingdom) Oh, you're rather empty, don't know what's inside But you're the key to the kingdom You're the key to the kingdom Oh, so believe Even if you can't see, I'll never leave Cause you're the key to the kingdom'' You're the key to the kingdom Here some things you have to know It go hard from have to grow When you feel you've had enough You gotta breathe Just remember who you are You forget, look to the stars Even the strong, yeah, the weak But you're the key, you're the key Tick tock, pretty baby You can get it back, don't you waste it To grow from your past, gotta face it Oh yeah, yeah, yeah Tick tock, pretty baby (Tick tock, pretty baby) You can get it back, don't you waste it (Get it back, don't you waste it) To grow from your past, gotta face it Oh yeah (You're the key to the kingdom) Oh, you're rather empty, don't know what's inside But you're the key to the kingdom You're the key to the kingdom Oh, so believe Even if you can't see, I'll never leave 'Cause you're the key to the kingdom You're the key to the kingdom '''Mr Eazi: Just like the tree, just like the Chinese bamboo tree See, eyes wide nuh see the greatness in you That lies within Oya, come sit 'pon your throne You know you not gon' stay down for long Whenever in doubt and alone Just remember that the king inna the kingdom Tiwa Savage: Tick tock, pretty baby You can get it back, don't you waste it To grow from your past, gotta face it Oh yeah, yeah, yeah Tick tock, pretty baby (Tick tock, pretty baby) You can get it back, don't you waste it (Back, don't you waste it) To grow from your past, gotta face it Oh yeah (You're the key to the kingdom) Oh, you're rather empty, don't know what's inside But you're the key to the kingdom You're the key to the kingdom Oh, so believe Even if you can't see, I'll never leave 'Cause you're the key to the kingdom You're the key to the kingdom The other sun and the moon bow for you Media KEYS TO THE KINGDOM|The audio for "KEYS TO THE KINGDOM" Category:The Lion King: The Gift Category:Songs